


life is a game (the game is life)

by asterions



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Baking, Gaming, Gen, Sibling Bonding, V3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asterions
Summary: [contains v3 spoilers]Kokichi and Chiaki spend a day together as brother and sister.





	life is a game (the game is life)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honebami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honebami/gifts).



> yells gently… we were all talking abt kokichiaki siblings that one time and i just *throws* have this terrible drabble… i high key chickened out before because of my terrible self-esteem but it's finally here and i hope it gives you even the smallest fraction of happiness that you have given to me!!
> 
> UPDATE: FLORIAN MADE SOME [AMAZING ART](http://bells.tumblr.com/post/165177613885/kokichiaki-siblings-art-for-a-wonderful-lovely) OF THIS PLEASE CHECK IT OUT... I'M CRYING???

_life is a game (the game is life)_

* * *

 

Chiaki woke up to find the entire kitchen covered in flour.

She blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Nope. Still the same view. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe those were supposed to be clouds? Maybe, Kirby would come out of nowhere to ride on one and eat a pie…

That sounded like a nice dream…

Chiaki turned around to go to her bedroom and sleep again when an entirely white, powdery figure ricocheted off the floor and grabbed her arm, punching her awake.

The white creature wailed. “Onee-chan, how could you be so cruel as to leave me like this on the floor?”

“Hm?” Chiaki looked at the figure fully, noting that their hair would be almost as white as their skin, if not for the purple flecked-strands peeking through the flour. “Oh. Kokichi. I didn't notice you there. You seamlessly blended into the white floors… maybe you should get some sunlight…”

“Chiaki-neechan, you're just as pale as I am!”

She yawned. “Is that so…”

Kokichi pouted, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “Are you even listening to me? Waaaaah, onee-chan isn't paying attention to me!”

“False… I'm paying plenty of attention,” she said, dozing off in the middle of the sentence.

“Hmm, I know you've been busy shepherding everyone as the Class Rep recently, but you should leave some time for your precious little brother, you know? Ah, well, it can't be helped. That's how Chiaki-oneechan always is.”

Kokichi’s signature grin stretched wider and wider. There were so many things he could do to her right now while she was this vulnerable. He could draw on her face, set up food-related traps, piss off that Kuzuryuu guy and run straight back here for her to deal with. But today, he thinks, he’s going to try something different.

“I guess I have to play that new game Chiaki-oneechan wanted _all. by. myself._ ” He said, and waited for the magic to take effect.

As expected, it works brilliantly.

“Game? _Where?_ ” Chiaki’s eyes flipped open, now wide open and ready for action.

Instead of immediately trying to drop the act, he keeps playing the part of the caring little brother, just to annoy her.

“Well, onee-chan is too tired to play it, isn't she? You should go rest,” Kokichi waved her off, trying to push her out of the kitchen with little force.

“Muu. I'm always ready to play a game. It's in my title,” she told him with a huff, eyeing him curiously.

She probably knew he was up to something, and added in (to his smirking), “What do you want me to do this time?”

“It’s simple, really. All you have to do is beat me in Pokemon, and it's yours. If not, you have to bake a cake with me. And clean up this mess, too.”

A glint appeared in Chiaki’s eyes. “You can’t take back those terms now. I'll win this one easy. You're _on_ , Kokichi.”

It won't be as easy as she thinks, Kokichi knows, because he spent the past two weeks building the perfect counter to her team. But Chiaki-oneechan is always unpredictable, and even with this level of preparation he felt a thrill coming.

His Alakazam faces off against her Pinsir. Game, set, match, he thinks as he chooses his first move.

…as it turns out, his team isn't quite a perfect counter. A simple Pursuit from her Weavile takes out his Gengar, but he already took down two of her mons by himself, so that tips the balance in his favor. All he had to do was use Flamethrower, and true to form, Weavile had no teammates to take the attack for him, so he won the match.

Chiaki had to blink for a second, unable to register her loss for a second. No matter whether she was the Ultimate Gamer or not, a loss was a loss. But still…

She puffed her cheeks. “…no fair, Kokichi, you cheated, didn't you?” She knows he won't feel guilty enough to fall for it, but she has to try anyway.

Kokichi doesn't even look at her, bouncing on his feet. “Yaaaaay, I beat onee-chan! Fair and square, if I might add!”

She eyes him carefully. That was probably true, she thinks. She saw no evidence of him doing otherwise, and even then she knew Kokichi would never cheat because, he enjoyed challenges just like she did. So if he won, it was under his own power.

Chiaki gives him a nod and a smile, shutting her pink DS and slipping it in her pocket. “I guess you are my little brother, after all.”

“Then, Chiaki-neechan has no choice but to make a cake with me!”

“But Kokichi, why can't we just get a cake from the konbini or supermarket?”

“Ehh? Of course we can't get one from there! Homemade cakes are special, you hear me? Special! You have to make them with love, the secret ingredient! Only then can you summon a great cake!”

Chiaki waits for it.

“…but it's a lie, though!”

“…of course it is,” she says, yawning. “Let’s do it.”

Soon after, they piled up the ingredients on the table, from rows of eggs to cake flour and butter and milk and vanilla extract.

“So, what's first,” she said, propping a chair and sitting down. Kokichi pulled her off it and stuffed the chair in a nearby closet.

“Nope! I can't have you sleeping on me!”

“…Bummer. I guess I'll have to eat all the batter in the bowl by myself.”

“Waaaaaaah, don't be so terrible, nee-chan! Then there will be no cake left for me!”

“Too bad, then.”

Even saying that, she still faithfully stuck behind him with every step of the way—

“—neechan!! You're going to fall into the batter!”

“Wha? Kokichi—?”

—even though Chiaki was constantly falling asleep. Batter went flying everywhere.

“Mou, oneechan, do you want to make the cake or not?”

“Of course I do… but it would be much more fun to play Cooking Mama instead… I think.”

“You _think?_ That’s too easy, especially for you,” Kokichi says, folding the eggs in the butter and sugar. “You can only really enjoy a game that's on the hardest mode possible, you know?”

“Mm… maybe it would be good to try something new… but if the kitchen goes aflame, don't blame me.”

“Onee-chan, you could really stand to be more positive about this, you know. Look on the bright side,” Kokichi grins as he brings out two whole bottles of whipped cream and a plate of strawberries from the fridge. “We get to decorate the cake.”

They quickly got to layering the strawberry shortcake, piling on the whipped cream everywhere. There were grins on their faces as they put the spatula aside to admire their handiwork; and at the same time, they moved to trigger the nozzles and sprayed each other with the contents, covering the flour-filled kitchen with whipped cream.

Kokichi was cackling maniacally, jumping from tile to tile in an almost gremlin-like dance, avoiding the streams of sweet, air-whipped foam and retaliating at Chiaki with ease.

She pouted when she saw whipped cream on her nose. “No fair.”

“All’s fair in love and games,” he retorted in return, giggling, before gathering the plates.

Setting the cake on the table, Chiaki made sure to sample a bite of their creation while Kokichi tried to find the soft drinks. She looked both ways. No purple hair in sight.

Okay, coast clear.

She swiped a bite and tasted it all at once—flaky shortcake, sweet whipped cream, tart strawberries… it was heavenly. She didn't even realize she let out a satisfied whine until Kokichi bound out of the kitchen, hands on his hips.

“Chiaki-neechan, will you ever wait for me?”

The answer was instantaneous. “Huh? I thought this cake was for me.”

“Leave some for meeeee—”

“Yes, yes, of course, Kokichi. Anything for my little brother.”

\----

That was the last day they spent together. Before Chiaki died, losing the spark in her eyes in the depths of the unknown, before Junko Enoshima took everything he loved and replaced it anew, _despair, despair is your home now, your true love, it's why you joined the ship, it's why you planned to continue the Super High School Level Hunt, it’s for her, it’s all for her—_

Junko Enoshima?

Chiaki Nanami?

No.

It's fake. It’s all. Fake. It never existed.

You have no home and no family, Kokichi reminds himself. If you did, if you really had someone who cared, you wouldn't be in this mess. Some ‘Supreme Leader,’ you are.

But a lie has too many possibilities, and he can't help but look at the flip side. He can’t help but think, _what if_ it was real? _What if_ I had a sister? _What if_ the only reason she hasn’t come to save me is the fact that she’s dead?

He carries the ghost of Chiaki Nanami on his shoulders and marches on into the night, reaching Miu’s Research Lab.

Time to play on hard mode, he thinks, and steps inside unannounced.

He rolls the dice and hopes maybe, maybe he’ll win his life back.

**Author's Note:**

> "star will you ever complete your 7394820 projects"
> 
> The wild Star fled! ▼
> 
> thank you to user @IcicleWieldingManiac for betaing part of this fic!!! I rly appreciate it!


End file.
